


【宇植】舌钉

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇植 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 一个魅魔陆东植的故事。大概包含：口交，舌钉……
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 26





	【宇植】舌钉

陆东植打了一个舌钉，上班的时候他总是忍不住舔他的上腭，舌钉划过上颚的感觉很微妙，像是小刀划过那样刺痛。舌尖上的金属顶端划过上颚，带来一种笨重的钝拙感，陆东植身子微微打了个颤。

端坐在位置上的陆东植有些无心工作，他此刻的后穴格外湿软，此刻正插着一根并不算大的半透明按摩棒，他有些难耐的坐在座位上扭了扭身子，后穴将那根按摩棒吞得更深了，炽热的甬道层层包裹住那根按摩棒，极力吮吸着。

陆东植抬眼看向一旁的日历，上面的红圈告诉他，他还有三天才能度过这段“变身期”。

其实每个人都有那样几天，不论男女，他们在成年之后都会在固定的时期中变成动物或者别的生物。有的人会变成人畜无害的食草系动物，有的人则会变成食物链顶端的超自然生物，也正是因为如此，每一个人的脖子上都会挂着着一个证明身份的名牌，以免出现误杀或者是捕获吃掉的情况。

和别人不同的是，陆东植会在这段时期变成一个可能并不存在的东西，他上网查过了，这种“动物”或者说是超自然的生物，应该是叫做魅魔。第一次变成这种生物的时候，陆东植有点不淡定，但是看到隔壁那个女生在这段时期会变成女巨人的时候，他也淡定了。

夜幕降落的时刻，陆东植的恶魔尾巴和翅膀都长出来了，他虽然还穿着那身遮得严严实实的西装，可这样走在路上也吸引了不少人的注意，许多人想上来摸两把，但是陆东植还是灵巧的避开了，回头做了个鬼脸。

直到陆东植被徐仁宇提住了领子揪进一旁无人的小巷，这才没人再将目光投到陆东植的身上。

“理事大人——”陆东植分明没醉酒，但是他却有些飘飘然了，徐仁宇身上的味道太好闻，魅魔的本性在驱使他做出一些更过分的事情来。

徐仁宇本想教训陆东植几句为什么他在变身期还乱跑，结果被陆东植接下来的举动震惊了。变成魅魔之后身材缩水了不少的陆东植居然仰头亲了过来，他的舌尖笨拙的钻进了徐仁宇嘴里，舌钉划过徐仁宇的舌头，带来一阵酥麻的触感。

两个人亲得难舍难分，徐仁宇一手扣着陆东植的后脑勺，一手揽着陆东植的腰，加深了这个吻。而陆东植的手已经灵巧的钻进徐仁宇的西裤里，他拉开拉链抚慰着徐仁宇还绵软的性器，只是在他随意的套弄下，徐仁宇的性器在逐渐胀大，龟头顶端也在逐渐流出用于润滑的前液来。

亲吻徐仁宇并不能让陆东植得到满足，他晃着那一根深紫色的小尾巴卷住了徐仁宇的手臂，但是他也在此时推开了徐仁宇，一路向下滑去，比起津液而言，他更想要点别的东西。

徐仁宇低头看去，便见陆东植似乎整个人冒着心心看着他的性器，他有点失笑，但是洁癖的他也没有阻止陆东植继续下去，他想看看陆东植究竟会做到什么地步。

“理事——我可以吗？”陆东植慵懒的拉长了尾音，他用脸轻轻磨蹭着徐仁宇正流淌着前液的阴茎，舌尖小心舔过柱身，舌钉的刺激让徐仁宇下身硬得更厉害了。

“那，东植要好好做。”徐仁宇抬手抚上陆东植的后脑勺，鼓励似的婆娑了一下他的卷发。

陆东植笑着开始吮吸柱身，他虽然是第一次做这样荒唐的事情，但是却意外的娴熟，他一路顺着顶端舔了过去，舌钉坚硬的那面挠刮着徐仁宇的阴茎，也像是在挠刮着他的心。舔到最底，陆东植将徐仁宇的囊袋含住，慢条斯理舔舐着，手掌则是有一下没一下的撸动着他的阴茎。

这样的视觉冲击让徐仁宇呼吸一窒，陆东植笑着看了徐仁宇一眼，又将龟头含进嘴里，舌尖围绕着尖端打转，这样的刺激让徐仁宇都有点把持不住。陆东植小口吮吸着龟头尖端，一点一点把阴茎往他嘴里塞去，也许是魅魔的本性，陆东植并不厌恶徐仁宇阴茎的味道，反而还有点迷恋。

陆东植非常轻松的就将徐仁宇的阴茎吞到了最深处，喉咙收紧夹住了徐仁宇的龟头，这种感觉是徐仁宇从未体验过的，他忍不住挺动了一下腰身，似乎是想将整个囊袋都塞陆东植嘴里去。

“给我。”陆东植在做了一个深喉之后将徐仁宇的阴茎吐了出来，他微微皱着眉头，像是受到了什么极大的委屈，他真的好饿。

徐仁宇抚摸着陆东植的脑袋，他哄道：“东植多做几次深喉，我就给你。”

陆东植顿了顿，还是眨巴着眼睛把徐仁宇的阴茎再一次含了进去，舌尖的舌钉一点点划过徐仁宇勃起的柱身，这让徐仁宇舒爽得呼出了一口气，他伸手拽住了陆东植的尾巴，把阴茎狠狠往陆东植嘴里塞去，囊袋拍打在陆东植的下巴上，不过他一点也不害羞，反而是想把徐仁宇吞得更深一些。

操了大约二十几下，徐仁宇最终还是射在了陆东植嘴里，他在抽离半软下来的性器的时候，陆东植还有点不舍的抓住了徐仁宇的性器，将上面的精液通通舔了个干净，他有些不满足的扒拉住了徐仁宇的衣服，眼睛直勾勾看着徐仁宇的性器，“理事，还想要……”

徐仁宇不喜欢在小巷让人目睹活春宫，他扯着陆东植进了他的车里，刚刚扒完陆东植的所有衣服，徐仁宇才发现陆东植后穴正塞着一根按摩棒，就是那种非常普通的硅胶按摩棒，除了将后穴塞上之外，不具备任何别的功能。

“你这么饿吗？”徐仁宇在陆东植的大腿根处轻轻咬了一口，他漫不经心舔舐着陆东植大腿内侧的肌肤，近距离观察着陆东植握着他自己勃起的性器自渎。

陆东植甜腻的呻吟了一声，“理事，可以填饱我吗？”

徐仁宇抓住了陆东植的尾巴，他轻轻咬了一口，“没问题。”说罢，徐仁宇拔出了埋在陆东植后穴多时的按摩棒，换上了比陆东植买的那根按摩棒更大的东西——他的阴茎。

在阴茎插入的一瞬间，陆东植的脚趾都不由得蜷缩了起来，他的声音像是奶猫似的，断断续续的叫着。徐仁宇很是受用，他继续一寸一寸往陆东植内部的更深处塞去，粗大的阴茎破开了陆东植没有被完全开发的后穴，这种完全被填满的感觉让陆东植几欲流泪。

每一次，徐仁宇的阴茎都准确顶撞过陆东植的那一点，撞得陆东植整个人都有些飘飘然，偏偏他还是魅魔的状态，就算是本来有痛感，也被放大数倍的快感遮掩住了，即便是在车内，陆东植都有些忘我的呻吟着，他完全不在乎别人有没有听见。

徐仁宇也不在乎有没有人听见，他把玩着陆东植的尾巴，将阴茎往陆东植湿热拥挤的后穴深处顶去，陆东植都不知道究竟是他的后穴被徐仁宇操到出水了，还是魅魔本身就拥有这样的体制，他双腿缠紧了徐仁宇的后腰，也扭着腰迎合了上去。

在车里能做的体位有限，但是陆东植却乐此不疲，一定要拉着徐仁宇做，在徐仁宇每次射了之后，他总是会一寸一寸舔干净徐仁宇身上的精液，好像是真的只用吃那白浊的液体就能够活下去似的。

陆东植笑眯眯的坐在徐仁宇身上，他还用后穴一寸一寸的磨蹭着徐仁宇的下身，徐仁宇已经满头大汗，原谅他已经忘了和陆东植究竟做了多少次了，但是陆东植都还是这一副精神的模样，让他多少有点挫败感。

“理事，我们再来最后一次，好不好？”

.


End file.
